


A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [31]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: During Canon, Introspection, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: day 31 - NemicoFandom: Good OmensShip: Aziraphale/CrowleyDal testo:"Perché era giusto così.Lui era un demone.Il nemico."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square

Aziraphale sapeva dall'inizio che i demoni erano il nemico. Quando vide quel demone parlargli sulle mura dell'Eden, cercava di non dargli troppa confidenza, di tenerlo a distanza.

Perché era giusto così.

Lui era un demone.

Il nemico.

Con il tempo però, l'angelo si allontanò da quella convinzione a poco a poco. Crowley dopotutto era l'unica compagnia immortale che potesse avere. Cominciò a notare, anche grazie alle insistenti parole del demone, che non aveva senso lottare l'uno contro l'altro, se le loro azioni si annullavano a vicenda.

Gli propose un accordo, ma Aziraphale rifiutò categoricamente. Almeno all'inizio.

Lo accettò dopo qualche secolo, alla fine.

Con la guerra tra Paradiso e Inferno messa da parte tra di loro grazie all'accordo, Aziraphale ebbe modo di conoscere davvero Crowley.

Era la migliore compagnia che potesse avere, molto meglio di Gabriele e degli altri angeli. Il paradiso lo guardava sempre dall'alto in basso, giudicandolo ad ogni sua parola o gesto.

Crowley non lo faceva.

Aziraphale amava il cibo degli umani, Crowley gli lasciava mangiare il suo piatto.

Ad Aziraphale piacevano i libri scritti dagli umani, Crowley faceva in modo di regalargli qualche prima edizione.

Crowley lo capiva meglio di chiunque altro, e questo spaventava l'angelo.

Come poteva un demone andare così d'accordo con un angelo? C'era forse qualche tranello demoniaco?

Ma non c'era nessun tranello. Aziraphale lo capì quando Crowley poteva lasciarlo in quella prigione a Parigi o in quella chiesa piena di Nazisti, ma scelse di non farlo.

In tutte e due le occasioni, il demone era corso a salvarlo.

E nell'ultimo salvataggio, nel 1940 circa, Aziraphale comprese quello stretto legame che aveva con Crowley.

Era amore.

E la paura si fece ancora più grande. Questa volta aveva ancora più paura che venisse allo scoperto quella loro strana relazione, che venissero allo scoperto i suoi sentimenti.

Aveva ancora in mente l'orrore della caduta di Lucifero e dei suoi fedeli.

Sentiva ancora le loro urla nelle orecchie.

E proprio quei ricordi lo incatenarono in quell'immobilismo e in quella spasmodica ricerca di rendere fiero il Paradiso di sé, ancora più di prima.

Poi arrivò l'Apocalisse.

Aziraphale scoprì il vero volto del Paradiso. Scoprì che gli angeli non avevano nessuna intenzione di fermare l'Anticristo, anzi lo avrebbero sfruttato come pretesto per iniziare una guerra contro l'Inferno, e questa volta vincerla per davvero.

Il costo di tutto ciò: La Terra e l'umanità intera.

Davanti a tutto ciò, per la prima volta nella sua esistenza, Aziraphale decise di andare contro il Paradiso.

Decise di salvare la terra, insieme a Crowley.

Ed insieme, ci riuscirono.

Fermarono l'Apocalisse e, grazie alla profezia di Agnes Nutter, riuscirono a sfuggire alla punizione dei loro superiori.

Ed ora erano al Ritz, a pranzare come se non fosse successo niente.

Un cameriere aprì una bottiglia di champagne e lo versò nei loro calici.

\- Credo che nulla di tutto questo avrebbe funzionato. - Cominciò Aziraphale, il calice in mano. - Se tu non fossi, in fondo, relativamente una brava persona. -

Crowley lo guardò per qualche secondo prima di parlare. Aziraphale temette che lo rimproverasse per averlo chiamato "una brava persona".

Ma non lo fece.

\- … E se tu non fossi, in fondo, un bastardello che vale la pena di conoscere. - Disse il demone e l'angelo sentì il suo cuore fare una capriola.

Crowley gli sorrise e Aziraphale fece lo stesso, abbassando lo sguardo.

\- Brindiamo! Al mondo. - Mormorò Crowley, avvicinando i calici.

Aziraphale guardò il demone con uno sguardo pieno d'amore.

\- Al mondo. - "E a noi" continuò il suo cuore.

Un pianoforte suonava nella sala, la gente parlava amabilmente e Aziraphale sentiva il cuore più leggero.

Si sentiva libero finalmente.

Libero di amare.


End file.
